The invention relates to a method for producing (cigarette) packs of the hinge-lid box type, comprising a box part, lid and collar, the lid being retained in the closed position by a closure aid comprising interlocking elements, namely by interlocking elements of the lid, on the one hand, and of the box part or of the collar, on the other hand. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for carrying out the method.
In the case of cigarette packs of the hinge-lid box type, a closure aid for the lid is desirable, in particular in the case of hinge-lid boxes having rounded or bevelled pack edges—round edges—or an octagonal pack.
A closure aid according to EP 0 434 962 has proven particularly advantageous. In the case of this known design, a lid inner tab, which is arranged on the inside of a lid front wall, is configured in a special manner to the effect that border regions of the lid inner tab interlock with the collar in the closed position. Specifically, there is a form-fitting engagement between the lid inner tab and collar in the region of lateral, upright webs which bound a recess which is customary in the region of a collar front wall.
In the case of a closure aid of the abovementioned design or of another, similar design with alternating interlocking elements, it has been established that interlocking is not always ensured after the pack has been used for the first time.